Dynamogilas
Dynamogilas 'is a unique species of Brute Wyvern first introduced in Monster Hunter: Evolution. |weaknesses = |creator = Nrex117}} Physiology Dynamogilas resembles a Herrerasaurid dinosaur; it has a black and white hide covered in large bumpy scales, making it look somewhat similar to a tegu lizard in terms of coloration. This unique species of brute wyvern has a posture that differentiates it from other brute wyverns, it walks in a more vertical, or upright, posture which makes its tail seemingly drag along the ground. It posses a moderately sized boxy head that sits upon a powerful neck, its arms are longer than most other brute wyverns and have four digits on their hands, three of which are tipped with sharp claws and the outer most being vestigial. The back of this monster is lined with a boney carapace similar to that of Barioth. The hindlimbs of this monster are robust and armed with large claws allowing this monster to deliver deadly kicks. The long tail of this brute wyvern is surprisingly muscular for its size, which allows this monster to temporarily lean back onto its tail. Behavior Dynamogilas is a aggressive and territorial monsters, they are known to frequently attack any hunters or monsters that get too close to them. These monsters are however quick to flee if they feel they are outmatched, so it isn't uncommon to see them flee from more powerful monsters. Ecological Information Placement on the food chain These brute wyverns, despite their size, occupy a niche one the low end of the food chain. They are known to commonly prey upon smaller monsters and occasionally weakened larger monsters, they are however mainly scavengers. Behavior towards other monsters. Despite being primarily scavengers, these monsters are quite territorial and will attack any monster or hunter that enters their territory. They will attack similar sized monsters with extreme ferocity, but will commonly flee when approached by larger more dangerous threats. Tracks Dynamogilas can leave behind several tracks for hunters to utilize in tracking the Brute Wyvern down. These tracks include '"Four Toed Prints", "Tail Skid Marks" 'and '"Gnawed Bone Fragments", all of which can be found on the ground. Specific locale interactions This monster doesn't have any specific locale interactions. Special behaviors Dynamogilas is known to wander towards areas that have baited meats placed or a recently killed monster within, once it arrives in the area it will begin to feed on the remains if no other monsters are present and if a hunter isn't noticed. Abilities Dynamogilas has powerful legs it uses to kick threats and to jump large distances with. It has powerful jaws and sharp claws that it can use to rip into foes and a muscular tail that it can bludgeon enemies with. Its saliva has special properties that can weaken its preys defense with. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: When enraged, Dynamogilas head will turn a reddish color and begin to move faster and with much more agility as it did before. * Tired State: When tired, Dynamogilas will begin to drool and will often loose balance when performing attacks that require it to jump or lean on its tail. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Eusaurischia * Family: Herrerasauridae * Subfamily: Antropodasauroid * Genus: Dynamogilas * Species: D. troglodytes Dynamogilas is a very primitive species of brute wyvern and has many basal traits of the group. It is distantly releated to other brute wyvern such as Solmaron and the theropod bird wyverns. Habitat Range Dynamogilas prefers forested habitats that provide ample cover to conceal itself, and as such it is frequently found inhabiting places such as the Ancient Forest, Verdant Hills, Jurassic Frontier and Great Forest. Ecological Niche Dynamogilas are scavengers that feed on corpses and the young belonging to other monsters. Though primarily scavengers, Dynamogilas will also feed on smaller monster species. These scavengers are forced compete with other carnivorous monsters like Subodios, but is also occasionally preyed upon by other predatory monsters such as Meraze, Dactylian and Tirraukronus. Biological Adaptations A Dynamogilas tail is similar a kangaroo's tail. Its tail allows it to propel itself forward and jump with tremendous force. Dynamogilas has the ability to stand on its tail without any support from its legs, allowing it to balance itself on its tail with its legs in the air. While standing on its tail, it is capable of using its large claws located on its feet to tear apart its prey. Because its tail is such an important tool, severing it will severely handicap the Dynamogilas preventing it from using its tail for attacking and movement. They also posses developed arms and jaws that can be used to scratch and bite prey, it is also capable of spitting a special chemical to weaken its preys hide. Behavior Dynamogilas are shy monsters that prefer to stay away from most larger threats despite their territorial nature. They are mainly solitary monsters and are known to cannibalize each other occasionally, they only ever group up to mate. The females will construct small nests to lay their eggs within but provide little parental care to their young. Notes * Severing the tail prevents it from using it for certain attacks. Trivia * This monster is mainly inspired by old school depictions of theropod dinosaurs and Herrerasaurus, but it does take some traits from leaping laelaps and Jurassic Park Velociraptors as well. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Brute Wyvern